


Spook-tober 2019

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [8]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Balanced Obsessions AU, Character Study, Crossover, Cujo the ghost dog, D&D, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Handcuffs, Hypothetical Discussions, Introspection, Obsessions, One Shot Collection, Torture, space obsession, superphantom, thought experiment, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: My own prompt challenge to celebrate the spookiest time of year! Heavily inspired by Becca's Phannimay challenges.
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 01 - Torture

Every day at the crack of dawn both her parents would wake up and make themselves up for the day. Always so clean and proper with sparkling white smiles that always danced on being a bit too wide.

Sam, on the other hand, did none of that. School always felt like it started too early and half the time she either kept her makeup on from the day before or just did it at school before class in the bathroom. She actually enjoyed the aesthetic of the old tiles poorly reflecting the buzzing fluorescents that were never quite bright enough.

Of course, her mother hated all of that. Or I guess was strongly displeased, because hate was too strong a word for a polite lady.

Sam and her mother always disagreed on everything and, of course, her dad sided with her mom so she couldn't win even when she knew she was right.

She might have been born into luxury, but the constant personality clashes hardly made it worth it.

Occasionally she'd flirt with the idea of just running away. But then she'd remember her garden and know for a fact her parents would let them all die once they finally went in there and saw that she hadn't been growing daisies and roses in there.

So for now, she'd put up with this daily torture.

And besides, she still had the night to be herself.


	2. Day 02 World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Maddie have a discussion about life and death.

"Hey mom, what would happen if a human got ectoplasm in them. You know, if like they had a paper cut and then a ghost was nearby, and it exploded?" Danny asked hoping that wasn't too weird of a question.

"Why do you ask?" His mom replied as she looked up from her current project. 

"Well ghosts show up at school a lot and people get paper cuts at school so it could happen, right?"

"I suppose the probability is high." She set down her screwdriver, "actually there is probably a very high chance of that happening."

"So, what would happen to the person?"

"Well of the ghost exploded the person would be in pain because the ectoplasm would either be very cold or incredibly hot from the explosion, plus it's rather caustic to organic material."

"So, the person wouldn't get ghost powers?"

She laughed, "Oh no sweetie, the ectoplasm and the blood would have to bond on a molecular level."

"Can they? Theoretically?"

"I'm not sure."

"What if you used electricity?"

She thought for a moment mentally putting the pieces together, "I suppose the human body has its own bioelectricity and ectoplasm does have its own charge but to get them to sync up you'd need to disrupt both signals with an even stronger electrical source plus a huge amount of natural pure ectoplasm and the odds of the person even surviving are so astronomically low if not nonexistent it wouldn't be worth the scientific inquiry to test it."

"They really wouldn't survive?"

"The voltage alone would kill them outright. The heart would stop almost instantly."

"But ectoplasm can heal!" Danny quickly interjected, "ghosts get cut in half or whatever all the time and are fine. So, what if the person had enough ectoplasm in them for it to heal them and restart their heart? That would bring them back to life and they wouldn't be dead! Right?"

"Now you're entering philosophy."

"Am I?" He stuttered.

"Sure. Can you really call something that was reanimated alive?"

"What about a near-death experience? Are those people not alive?"

"That's different."

"How?!"

"They were brought back from death naturally. Or weren't even really dead. Your talking more like Frankenstein's monster."

"He's not alive?"

"No. It may walk around and do things that living things can do, but that's not life."

"But I'm not-" he stopped himself before continuing, "I'm not sure they're dead either."

"So, are you saying that life and death aren't opposites?"

"No, just there's a state in the middle. Like a Venn diagram. It has a bit of both."

"That sounds like an awfully lonely place to be."

"Yeah, I can imagine it is."


	3. Day 03 Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up in a forest he doesn't recognize and things only get weirder from there when a bard and a mage come walking up the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [wastefulreverie’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie) fic [D&D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966844) that they did for [Phanniemay 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353598), so this can be viewed as a sequel of sorts.

Danny sat up and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a dirt path that made its winding way through the forest around him. The light of the setting sun made its way through the trees casting long dark shadows that made the area as inviting as a prison cell.

The worst part was that Danny had no idea how he got there in the first place.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. There he found a couple more problems. He didn't recognize the clothes he was wearing and everything below the knees didn't seem to exist. 

Being half-ghost, not seeing his own legs wasn't too surprising, but not being able to bring them back was worrisome.

"As long as I don't panic, I'll be fine,” Danny said aloud, hoping he'd be able to figure this out soon.

He reached into his pocket and instead of finding his phone, all he had was a scrap of old yellowed paper that read _'Ganymede'_.

Before he could ponder much longer as to why only that name was in his pocket, two voices made their way up the path towards him.

"I'm telling you it'll be fine." The first voice stated firmly, "if we just play through the campaign-"

The second voice cut him off frantically, "oh yeah just play the game, you've just been _Jumanji'd_ , but it's _fine_!"

"Hey, you don't need to get that tone with me alright? How was I supposed to know this would happen?" His cloak fluttered dramatically as he gestured. 

Something about these two seemed familiar but Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The two travelers stopped abruptly when they noticed him floating there staring at them.

"Shit is that a ghost!"

"Yeah, obviously. You act like you don't see them all the time back home."

"But this is different!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you're worried about that. I'm just a little lost is all." Danny explained.

"How did you get lost?" The cloaked figure asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I just woke up and here I was. All I have on me is the note with a name on it."

"What's the name?"

He showed them the note.

"Oh no."

"Oh no? Why oh no? Is this bad?" The paper slipped through his intangible fingers and fell to the grass below. "Oh, crud."

"It really is him, isn't it?" The cloaked guy muttered softly in disbelief. 

"I can't believe you dragged him into this too!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Danny asked reaching peak confusion. 

"Danny I'm sorry. I didn't know it would affect you too."

"Didn't know _what_ would affect me? Wait how do you know my name."

"Because you’re Ganymede." The cloaked figure stated simply. 

"Also, you're the only person we know that uses crud as a replacement swear." The other added with a roll of his eyes.

Danny just stared, they seemed so familiar, and they knew _him_. But he still had no idea who these people were. 

“We’re Lester and Nathan. This guy thought it would be cool to have the campaign be real and here we are. _Stuck_ as our characters.”

“It’s not my fault you picked a bard.”

“Hey!”

“Guys!” Danny had to shout to get the boys from really tearing into each other. “How did this happen?”

“All I said was, ‘I wish the campaign was real.’ and then it was.”

“You didn’t happen to hear a voice say, ‘so you wish it so shall it be’, did you?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch,” Danny muttered bitterly.


	4. Day 04 Cujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boy and his dog.

A small yip caught Danny's attention as he floated back into his bedroom after a long night of ghost fighting. 

A quick scan of the room and his ghost sense helped find the source in no time. His favorite ghost, the ex-guard dog that he affectionately named Cujo.

"Now what are you doing in here buddy?" Danny asked keeping his voice low as to not wake the rest of the house.

Cujo just yipped and leaped into Danny's arms. Greeting him with slobbery kisses.

He smiled and floated down to his bed, phasing through the bedsheets as a quick way to tuck himself in without unmaking the bed. A trick he started doing to save time and to get brownie points with his mom for having a made bed every morning. 

Cujo snuggled into his chest and curled up into a cute little ball of glowing green fluff and fell asleep as Danny idly pet the puppy until he drifted off as well.


	5. Day 05 Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you don't believe there's a monster under the bed, but there might be one in you?

It's easy to get scared of the things that go bump in the night. Not too unreasonable to get nervous as your house creaks and settles while everyone else is asleep.

But what do you do when you don't believe there's a monster under the bed, but there might be one in you?

For several nights Danny felt restless. Oddly the ghost activity had been pretty mild lately, but he still couldn't sleep.

At first, he thought it might be that he had really messed up his sleep schedule, but then he realized what the problem was.

He needed to feel the night air on his skin. To roam the darkened streets. To keep an eye on his sleeping city.

He needed it more than sleep. More than getting good grades. More than eating. More than breathing.

He realized too late what had happened. There was no going back now.

But there were worse things to be obsessed with, right?


	6. Day 06 Handcuffs [Supernatural Crossover]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have caught themselves something new. They have questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperPhantom crossover!

Two men, one with a crowbar in hand, and the other, a trusty shotgun full of rock salt at the ready and a ring of salt to keep it contained. 

The only thing they didn't have was a clue as to what was going on.

They'd dealt with plenty of monsters over the years but not like this.

Sitting in the center of the ring, handcuffed to the chair was a teenager who looked normal enough, except for his eyes which were glowing a dangerously bright neon green.

"So are you guys going to stare at me all night or can I go?"

"What are you?"

"Danny. Wait did you asked me 'what I am'?"

"Yeah, of course we fricken’ did!" Dean spat as he gripped the shotgun tighter.

"Whoa! Okay sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting that. You’re not really gonna shoot me, are you?" He asked nervously pushing himself further back into the chair.

Sam sighed and decided that maybe he should try a different tactic. "Sorry about him" Sam nodded towards his brother, "We just had a few questions for you."

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean whispered through clenched teeth. 

"Just trust me on this one okay?" He replied quickly before turning his attention back to their hostage. "Do you know who we are?"

"Other than some old school Ghost Hunters? No."

"What do you mean ‘old school’?" Dean lowered his weapon and took a step forward like he wanted to punch the kid for insulting him.

"Well the salt ring kinda gave it away." The kid pointed toward the salt with his foot.

"Okay, but if we're ‘old school’, what's the new way?"

The kid rolled his eyes, "You must be new here. Whatever comes out of Fenton Works is the current standard. I honestly didn't know that salt rings worked until recently."

"So that is keeping you here?"

"Oh crud." He bites his lip as he thought then perked up with a new question. "Can I ask what I did to make you want to kidnap me?"

"Kidnap! We didn't kidnap you! We're hunters!" Dean shouted indignantly. 

"You took me against my will. Sounds like kidnapping to me."

Knowing it would just escalate into angry nonsense Sam cut the argument off, "Semantics! Anyway, we saw you take a bullet to the chest, pull it out and not even be phased by it before taking on the three guys twice your size and win. So we'll ask again, what are you?"

"Oh, you saw that? Sorry, I was having a bad day…" 

"Bad day? Was that before or after you got shot?" Sam asked finding this kid's apology a little endearing. 

"Both I guess. Look this is super uncomfortable," he nodded towards the chair, "mind if I stand up a minute?"

Curious as to what that meant Sam allowed it.

Then the kid stood, which was odd because he was able to just ignore the handcuffs as if they weren't even there. The cuffs hadn't been opened; they were still closed on both ends.

"I was just wondering," the kid started, "are you guys going to be in town long?"

"As long as we need to deal with you."

"Oh okay. If I tell you what I am, will you let me go?"

"That depends," Sam answered.

"I'm a ghost." The kid crossed his legs and hovered above the chair, "Sort of."


	7. Day 07 Fave AU - Balanced Obsessions AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is worried that her little brother is becoming to focused on ghost hunting and decides to casually observe during a nightly patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Balanced Obsessions AU by shinnyspooks of Tumblr.

For a while Jazz was worried that all of Danny's focus was going towards his ghost hunting, that he was losing himself to this sense of justice, or maybe he felt responsible for all the ghosts?

Either way, she needed to check up on his mental health, but not in a way that would trigger him into an emotional lockdown. 

Luckily, she was able to find a perfect chance. As she was walking to lunch, she overheard Danny's friends say they were both going to be busy tonight with previous engagements. They said they'd try their best to sneak out, but he said it was fine.

She waited until he was alone and casually asked if she could join him on his patrol that night. She sweetened the offer by saying she could give him an alibi to their parents. 

After dinner, Jazz and Danny went out for a study session at the library, or at least that's what they told their parents that’s what they were doing.

As they walked to the car, Jazz tried to think of a careful way to ask how her little brother was doing. 

"Thanks for the cover tonight," Danny said as they reached the first stoplight.

"No problem, it’s what big sisters are for. And if you want, we could actually do a bit of studying."

"Maybe if it's slow." Danny chuckled.

They made it to the library they both just sat there, maybe they were both waiting for the other to move first.

Jazz took the initiative and turned to face him. "You want to just walk around? I mean it could save energy that way, right?"

"I suppose." He shrugged and they both started their night stroll patrol.

They walked in silence until they got to the park and Danny just paused and stared up into the sky.

At first, she thought he was looking for a threat but then she noticed how relaxed he was just looking up.

"Nice night. You can even see the stars despite all the light pollution." She commented casually keeping an eye on his reaction. 

A smile broke out across his face, "it's even better up there, above the cloud belt. Or out over the water." 

Danny shifted into his ghost form subconsciously, but it seemed different than she was used to. His eyes seemed to shine a little brighter and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

He floated upwards until just the tip of his tail was at her shoulders, “Sometimes when it’s a new moon I stay out just a little bit later so I can catch that short window of time when the streetlights go out and the sun hasn’t quite risen yet, just so I can see the Milky Way. It’s amazing!”

“Do you do that often?” 

“Well I can only do it once a month, and sometimes I forget what moon phase we’re in until it’s too late, but yeah I try.” He looked back down to her with a smile. 

That was when Jazz realized that it wasn’t that his eyes were brighter, but his freckles were. Freckles that he had outgrown years ago.

That was it! He wasn’t glowing with his normal ghostly energy, but with a youthful radiance and positivity. That being this focused on something he’d been obsessed with since he was a kid and-

Oh. 

_ Obsessed _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted all of these on my Tumblr and on my FF.net account, both the usernames are EchoGhost1.


End file.
